Paint it Black
by Aiddon Raziel Valentine
Summary: I see a red door and I want it painted black...No colors anymore I want them to turn black
1. Track 1

Liner notes: Alright, the last BLEACH story in this continuity (maybe, if I change my mind). This will be by far the darkest, most violent, and possibly erotic story of the bunch. However, this will be edited to suit the site, so I believe people will know where to find the unedited version of this. Anything about Issou and Setsu will be answered, so watch as this record rolls. The main story is set five years after "Shiki no Uta" while the prologue is an unknown amount of time after the main story. I will also do epilogues for other people in Bleach (Tatsuki, Chad, etc.).

Summary: Despite his duties and his creeds, there's nothing Ichigo would love better than to be with his wife, Orihime. However, it seems Ichigo will now have to decide between what's right and what's wrong.

XXXXX

_Why is it that the saddest things_

_Are sometimes the most beautiful?_

_-Kurosaki Orihime_

0: Memories in the Rain: Dyed Earth Jass

It was raining again. There had been a drought for about ten days with blazing heat and humidity intense enough to make it feel like the tropics. However, that soon gave way to a thunderstorm like that thrown by the gods, making a torrential downpour for the past three days. As such, everyone was miserable from the atmosphere being the way it was, especially those of the Kurosaki family.

Orihime sighed as she drank her tea, listening to the infinite number of droplets outside. She had put Gozuki to bed about an hour ago and was now just writing a few reports she had to catch up on. Starting a family had taken up a lot of her time and she was usually multi-tasking nowadays, though she didn't regret it one bit.

The clock had struck ten some time ago, though Orihime supposed by now that it wasn't surprising for Ichigo to be out so late. Captains had some of the most mind-bogglingly random schedules Orihime had ever seen. One time she swore that they had a meeting for three days straight (though Head Captain Kyouraku having drinking breaks didn't help at all). As such, she'd gotten used to Ichigo being in and out at odd times.

It was a bit hectic, but Orihime didn't get lonely that quickly. Besides, there was someone else in their lives besides each other now. It was nice, having a family.

"Mama."

Orihime perked up, seeing a little brown-haired boy in the doorway to her room. Clad in his pajamas, the little boy was rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes with his small hands.

"Gocchan, you should be in bed." Orihime chided "Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep; the rain is loud.

Orihime sighed, seeing that Gozuki had acquired something from Ichigo besides his eyes. The woman put her pen down and walked over to her son to pick him up and take him to his room. The little boy put his small arms around his mother's neck, half drowsy. Orihime just smiled and held him tightly.

"Papa isn't back?"

"No, not yet, honey."

"Papa is always late." Gozuki pouted.

"I know, honey, I know."

Ichigo was often away from Gozuki due to his work. Often times the boy was asleep before his father was able to be home. Ichigo tried as best he could, but he had his duties.

Orihime slid open the shouji into Gozuki's room and set him on his futon. The boy unwillingly let go of his mother and let her cover him. Gozuki snuggled into his blankets and looked into Orihime's brown eyes.

"Mama…" the little boy said.

"What, Gocchan?"

"Tell me a story, I'm not sleepy."

Orihime lied on her side on the futon, running her slender fingers through Gozuki's soft hair. Orihime knew many stories. She knew stories about dragons and knights; ones about gods and goddesses; and even bizarre ones she made up herself. However, she'd told her son all of those before and didn't like telling them again. She did have _that_ though.

"Alright, let me tell you one about your papa."

"Papa? A story about him?" Gozuki raised his little eyebrows.

"Mm-hm, one about him and friend of his."

"Is it Ren-jitan?"

"Mm-mm." Orihime shook her head.

"Ken-jiji."

Again Orihime shook her head.

"What about Ruki-neetan?"

"Mm-mm, one that was gone before you were even born. Papa and he fought a long time ago."

Gozuki's big brown eyes blinked in intrigue, a little confused. Then again, a boy of such a young age could be confused rather effortlessly. Orihime just kept scratching the child's head and waited.

"Did Papa hate him?"

"No, in fact he liked him very much. They were two of a kind."

"Then why did they fight?"

Orihime's eyes would have looked sullen if she wasn't around Gozuki. The memories of back then were still vivid, still fresh. Those days…those days were so messed up, so confusing. But ultimately, she knew why that happened.

"Well, let me tell you."

XXXXX

_Warmth from another_

_Always makes it colder when they're gone_

_-Munashii Issou & Kurosaki Ichigo_

1: Painful Passion Blues

Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear as she wrote down the paperwork for a few more patients that had come in that day. It was nothing serious, just a few injuries from Hollow hunts. She hummed and went back to drinking her tea.

"Tired, Orihime?"

The auburn-haired woman observed her superior, Vice Captain Kotetsu, who was filing away a few sheets. Her braids were hanging down as she did so. Orihime rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's not that late. Besides, Ichigo said he has a meeting tonight anyway, so he won't be home until late tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm."

Orihime took her pen again and wrote on the standard report. There were about ten injuries today, the worst being a deep gash along a man's abdomen. Still, nothing was life-threatening. She'd seen worse during her time in the Fourth Division.

"Don't you get a little lonely sometimes?" Isane asked.

"No, not really, it makes the time we share a lot more important."

Isane smirked and raised an eyebrow at her subordinate's personality. She'd known her for about six years and she was still a bit unpredictable. Most women would get into huge fights with their husbands over so little time, but Orihime kept a positive attitude about it. She's been married to the hot-headed Thirteenth Division captain for four years and still she thought like a newlywed.

Orihime filed away another report, putting it into the proper stack and yawned again. She saw that the clock was reaching ten rather swiftly; had the time really flown that fast? She stretched and stood up, groaning as she did.

"Orihime, just go home already," Isane chided "you're tired and there's no rush to do paperwork."

"Alright, alright, I'll go home already."

Orihime retrieved her sword and stuck it though her sash. Isane just smirked as usual at the younger woman. The latter wrapped a scarf around her neck and went out into the autumn chill.

"Good night, Isane-san!"

"Good night."

Orihime walked down the street, her breath visible due to the cold. It was an especially cold autumn this year for some reason. However, she liked it somewhat because Ichigo always had a tendency to hold her extra tight when it was especially cold.

Ichigo, her husband of four years and her infatuation of many years longer. She blushed at how he treated her like her namesake. He held her like a delicate flower and nurtured her as sweetly and gently as he could, though Orihime wouldn't expect anything less of him. It was a bit suffocating at times, but she supposed Ichigo was making up for time that could have been.

Orihime sped up, wanting to be in Ichigo's arms soon.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in Soul Society, someone knocked down a few boards that were sealing an old cave. The wood clattered against the ground, but not before being in air for a few seconds.

"Damn, someone wanted to lock this place up."

"Indeed."

A tall pair, an effeminate man with an emerald mane and a woman with a bob of cobalt, began climbing down the ladder into a huge, underground chamber. The man touched the ground first and observed the place.

"Whaddya think keeps this place lit?" the woman asked.

"I don't know, though I doubt it matters."

The man ran his fingers through the long, green hair going to his knee. The chamber was wide and tall, about a thousand meters of the former and a hundred of the latter. The man knelt in front of a hot spring steaming profusely.

"This place will do."

"Great, and you just had to forget that doll, Icchan."

"I'll get it in a moment."

Issou just retained his bored look and eyed the chamber again. It was very barren and featureless, except for the hot spring. Issou drew his sword, swinging it randomly.

"Well, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I've trained for five years so my reiatsu should be sufficient enough. God, how high must I get?"

"Tonight is to be a warm-up for the training, so don't expect me to go easy on you."

Setsu smirked and threw her hat to who-knows-where. Her jacket soon followed, sliding off her long, slender arms. Her swords were drawn, ready to take Issou on.

Confident, prepared, and…very stupid is what the emerald-haired youth thought of his partner. Issou's face hadn't changed expression as he walked towards Setsu, not going into any particular stance. His steps were slow, methodical, and freakishly calm. Even Setsu had to admit he was scary.

Issou shouldered his sword, still calmly keeping stride as Setsu kept her rigid, nittou-ryuu stance. Issou seemed frightening for some reason, though it was a reason only Setsu knew.

It then seemed that Issou vanished, his form going to the winds. Setsu went automatically into action, moving her defense to her back and blocking Issou's strike at her spine. While her sword occupied Issou's, she moved her other one to strike but it was parried by something. What exactly it was would not have been seen by anyone else. Then again even Setsu couldn't say she saw it.

The woman backed away from Issou, her stance still offensive. Issou was as calm as ever for some reason, his composure never shaking. Those eyes of his were just as intense and firm as ever.

Issou stepped forward, launching off his left foot and clearing the distance with _shunpou_. Setsu knew he was coming from behind to catch her off guard and thus adjusted her guard. However, the blow came from her side, making her knees buckle due to the impact and then a sword blade was at her throat.

Setsu swallowed and then looked up the length of the blade to meet Issou's cold, silver eyes. No mercy, even when just sparring or training as one would expect of him. The cold metal tickled her jugular, threatening to pierce it. If this were an actual battle, Setsu's throat would have been run through just now.

However, the sword lowered from the girl's throat and its tip settled to the ground, scraping along the rock and dirt. Issou sighed, wondering if Setsu would actually survive these next three days. Then again, it's not like the girl wouldn't fight until her bones were shattered to survive this.

Setsu rose from the position she was in with Issou's blade at her. She rubbed the place where there could have been a hole at her throat if Issou slipped. She was lucky Issou was kinder than he looked, otherwise she'd be dead. However, she wished he wasn't like that at times.

Issou turned, his emerald hair flying with his head as he did so. He slid his zanpakutou along the ground again, making a half-circle.

"Well, are you actually going to fight level with me or must we dance further?" he questioned.

Setsu twirled one of her swords on the ring decoration on the handle, supposedly showing off. However, her stance changed, blades crossing with the tips pointing at the ground.

"…Well, it's been awhile since I've seen this."

XXXXX

Orihime removed her scarf as she entered her home, finally getting into the warmth. However, no one was home that she could see. All the lights were off and not a sound went through the house.

Orihime pouted, perhaps a bit vexed that the captains had meetings at such random and time-consuming points. Oh well, it wasn't like Ichigo could just skip on his duties whenever he didn't feel like going. As such, it still made Orihime feel anxious whenever she came to an empty house.

Orihime removed Rokurenge from her sash, setting it on its stand in the living room. She looked around for matches to light the candles so the place wasn't so dark. Orihime swore things became a lot quieter when it was dark. The blackness just swirled everywhere and seemed to kill noise altogether.

As such, the silence frightened Orihime at times. Everything so quiet that it seemed dead was something that Orihime wasn't able to stand ever since she got married. Any sort of silence bothered her when she was at home, especially when Ichigo wasn't around.

However, the sound of the front door sliding open caught her attention.

"I'm home".

Orihime smiled at the sound Ichigo's gruff voice and his boots coming off. Instead of looking for things to light the candles with, she decided to go to the door and greet her husband.

Ichigo groaned as he pulled off the slim-fitting boots he wore. Lord, did Kyouraku have to rattle on for five hours about how a friggin' storage building got broken into? It wasn't like anything important or dangerous was taken, so what was the big deal? Ichigo swore that the shinigami worried far too much for their own good.

Ichigo then felt a pair of slender arms entwine around his shoulders and a gentle warmth cascade on his back.

"Wel-come ho-me."

Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime resting her own on his shoulder. The auburn-haired woman grinned and leaned in close to him.

"So, was the meeting fun?" she asked.

"I swear, I think I'll grab Kenpachi and then break Shunsui's head with him when that frickin' drunk starts yacking his head off."

"Heh-heh, Kyouraku-san is so fun."

Ichigo sighed at Orihime's upbeat attitude. It seemed she always interpreted what he said the exact opposite way. When he whined about work, she just smiled and said how many people in the squad were energetic. Yin and yang is what most people would think about their conversations (himself included) though that's just how Orihime was.

Ichigo looked to Orihime, his hand straying to her auburn mane.

"You weren't lonely, were you?" asking of Orihime.

"Mm-mm," Orihime shook her head "I just got here a minute ago."

"…'Zat so?"

"Oh dear, I should go light the candles."

When Orihime let go of Ichigo, he merely just tugged her down, keeping her from rising.

"Ichigo…?"

"Just…just come here."

Ichigo tugged on Orihime, keeping her close. He drew her in closer, Orihime's hair veiling them both.

XXXXX

Setsu felt the cold earth her back and the heat of sweat on her front. Her chest rose and fell as she took exhausted, ragged breaths. Her zanpakutou were on the ground and she couldn't find the strength to pick them up.

"So, do you give up?" asked a smoking Issou who was sitting on a rock.

"I…can't…move."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Setsu groaned at Issou's comment, though quickly disregarded it as the effeminate man picked her up. Setsu blushed, despite her familiarity with Issou.

"You should take a bath to relax those muscles of yours. Honestly, you were about to pull something." Issou chided oddly.

"What are you, my mother?"

"The answer is obvious."

XXXXX

Legs entangled, fingers intertwined, it was something that happened all the time. It always happened with Orihime on top of Ichigo, her slender fingers laced with his and a gentle squeeze binding them. Orihime sighed contently against Ichigo's whipcord chest and nuzzled against him.

"Heh, it always ends up like this, ne?" she purred.

"…Yeah, it does."

Newlyweds was indeed the term to describe them (even if that had actually been years ago). They'd often be like this at odd times; one moment they were merely talking in their home and the very next their clothes had seemingly burst and writhed on the floor lovingly. However, that was far from a bad thing.

Orihime propped herself up on her elbows, the sheets on top of her sliding a bit to reveal some of her nude form.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm? What is it, Orihime?"

The woman ran her slender digits across Ichigo's orange shock of hair delicately. She smiled and drew closer, kissing him gently.

"You…don't really have to do this every time."

"Heh, I guess I'm really a selfish bastard in the end for getting satisfied."

As expected, Orihime giggled like a girl

XXXXX

Issou sat against a rock as Setsu bathed. The girl had been so worn out from training that she requested she undo the ties on her clothes just so she could remove them. He did so as requested, but retreated lest he incur Setsu's wrath; the woman could get frightening when she was angry.

Issou sighed as the smoke from his pipe trailed upward like a snake up a tree. Setsu could definitely do this training within the time limit, though "could" was the key word there. Perhaps he should try to make her reconsider. Despite how hard Setsu had worked to improve herself these past five years, success was not guaranteed.

"Having doubts?"

Issou's moon-like eyes glanced to his left, seeing a tall, slender male figure clad in white leaning against a dead tree. The man had long, thick white hair tied back into a high ponytail and one of his eyes was covered with an eye patch; the other was an intense green.

"Oh, Kyoutaiyou," Issou said as smoke billowed from his teeth "that's the form you've chosen this time?"

"I got bored with my old one; extremely scarred and towering grows tiring after awhile."

"Your interest changes more than a child's."

"Che, as opposed to you whose interests never change."

Issou merely stared into space as Kyoutaiyou kept talking. As always, Issou was seemingly stoic.

The sword-spirit looked out of his single eye at the spring which Setsu was bathing in. He could hear her content sighs and her relaxed groans.

"What do you think?" Issou asked.

"About Setsu training for Ban Kai?"

The emerald-haired man lowered his head as a nod. Kyoutaiyou pondered, stroking his delicate chin.

"I would say she has the potential," Kyoutaiyou commented "though I can't exactly say it's for certain she'll succeed. After all, Tatsukuchi is just as powerful as I."

"Is that a bit of ego?" Issou's brow rose quizzically."

Kyoutaiyou smirked at the thought "Aren't I allowed?"

Smoke trailed from Issou's pipe once more, curling to the ceiling of the chamber. The ashen smoke drifted lazily like a cloud amongst the sky. Traveling over rocks and trees, Issou watched it for a good minute.

Setsu…he shouldn't have dragged her into this mess. It was more his battle than anything; it wasn't at though she had anything to do with it. Blast, why'd he have to let his mouth move before his brain?

"Y'know, you get a helluva funny face when you're thinking hard."

Setsu stood next to Issou, the top half of her shihakushou covering all but her long, slender legs. Unsurprisingly she was soaked, but one would usually fluster upong seeing a half-naked woman's legs as well as an abundant amount of cleavage. Appropriately, Issou turned his head away for modesty. Kyoutaiyou had conveniently vanished the moment he saw the Amazonian woman.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Setsu put her hands on her hips, feeling a bit annoyed.

"You've no pants on, nor did you even properly put that top half on."

"Pfft; you've seen me nearly naked so why are you blushing now?"

"I still looked away in the end."

Setsu pouted and sat on the rock Issou was resting against. She looked at the ceiling of the chamber; the crappily painted clouds and sky were depressing. The trees and the barren atmosphere didn't help either.

"Hey, Icchan."

"What?"

"If…if I don't succeed, bury me back home."

Issou's eyes widened a bit and his pipe drooped from his lip. Setsu kept her head high and smiled a bit, but he could still see that look in her eyes. She smirked, glancing at Issou from the corner of her eye. Her violet orb bored into him instantly.

"C'mon, I promised you if _that _ever happened." Favors, how Issou now regretted them.

Issou grunted, lowering his eyelids a bit "Alright, I will."

Warmth next to him, with a dampness of freshly cleansed hair came as Setsu sat. Setsu snuggled contently against Issou, her smirk becoming a bit of a smile now. Her head now rested in the crook of Issou's neck.

"Icchan…"

"What is it?"

"You remember…when we used to do this back home?"

Issou's silver eyes perhaps flickered something deeper for a second. His lids lowered, long lashes framing his eyes. He looked at the damp girl, her eyes closing probably from exhaustion more than anything. Issou sighed, pipe smoke curling upward once again. The water on Setsu was now cold from being out of the spring for several minutes. However….

"Che, nostalgic…" But at the moment, Issou very much liked her warm body.

XXXXX

Liner Notes: Egad, this is one of the roughest chapters I've done in awhile. Then again, it doesn't help when I work on and off it for about two months and procrastinate. Hopefully next chapter is better (I think I mostly had trouble because I had to set things up). Anyway, here are Ichigo's stats and data for the story.

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Birthday: July 15th  
Height: 188 cm  
Weight: 71kg  
Hair: Orange  
Eyes: Brown  
Birthplace: Karakura Town, Tokyo  
Squad: 13th  
Rank: Captain  
Discipline:

· Zanjutsu (main): Master

· Hakuda: 2nd dan (brawler)

· Hohou (secondary): 3rd dan

· Kidou: none

Zanpakutou:

· Name: Zangetsu (Slicing Moon)

· Appearance: A huge sword with neither a hilt nor handle. Resembles a flaying knife

· Avatar: A middle-aged man with clear sunglasses and an anamorphic coat

· Inner world: A sideways modern-era town

· Shikai:

o Command: None, permanently in shikai

· Ability: Offensive reiatsu manipulation based on the phases of the moon

o Getsuga Tenshou (Moon Fang Striking the Sky): An extended slash representing the crescent moon (engetsu). Ichigo has actually gained such proficiency with this ability that he has created variations of it, which is considered absolute genius

§ Taihou (cannon): The most basic and powerful form where it's just a huge slash.

§ Danganhiu (bombardment): The attack willingly splits and creates many, smaller crescent blades to encompass a wide area. Each blade is much weaker than the Hou in terms of power, but almost guarantees a hit.

§ Bikou (tail): A Getsuga with a homing property that will follow its target. Very useful, but expensive in terms of reiatsu.

§ Amenonuhoko (heavenly spear): A piercing attack that concentrates all power at a single point. Fast moving, but basically an all or nothing move

o Getsurin Mamorukimi (Moon Scale Protecting the Flesh): A barrier that protects Ichigo (and anyone he desires) from head-on attacks and represents the half-moon (chuugetsu)

o Getsuzume Keikai (Moon Claw Lighting the World): An explosion of energy that destroys nearly anything in the vicinity. It's initialized by Ichigo twirling Zangetsu by its cloth and represents the full moon (mangetsu)

· Ban Kai:

o Name: Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven-Chain Slicing the Moon)

· Appearance: A formal, jet-black nodachi with a manji hilt and a chain decoration. Ichigo also gains a black, red inner-lined coat

· Ability: Is super speed at the initial move, but can actually manipulate time for extremely short bursts. Represents the new moon (shingetsu).

Likes:

· Chocolate

· Spicy food

· Music

· William Shakespeare

· Al Pacino

· Mike Ness

· His wife

· Tight clothes

Dislikes:

· Being bugged about his hair

· Rain

· Disappointing his wife

Miscellaneous:

· From the human world

· Is heavily hybridized. Mother was a human, father a Shinigami and is also a Visored (half-Shinigami, half-Hollow)

· Has been 13th Division captain for fifteen years

Bio: Ichigo has never been happier in his life. He's found something he can do whole-heartedly and he has a wife who loves him. His reiatsu is said to surpass even that of General Kyouraku when he uses his unleashed form. Despite his appearance, he's kinder than he appears.  
Theme Song: "News from the Front" by Bad Religion. Recorded in "Stranger than Fiction"  
_Paint it Black _Theme Song: "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve. Recorded in "Urban Hymns"


	2. Track 2

Liner Notes: Yeesh was that last chapter ever rough as hell. Oh well, I suppose we all have our off days and I had several of them while writing that. On the whole it wasn't very good, but I know I can do better. Anyway, I'm also pissed that people are writing off Issou and Setsu as Mary-sues just because they're original. Particularly, there's only so much a person can do with writing using the same characters and I believe those with true talent have guts enough to use their own characters. I'm not saying I'm talented, I'm just saying I prefer original characters to be in stories. Also, expect to see many flashbacks about Setsu and Issou in this chapter and in the upcoming installments. Anyway, time to rock n roll.

XXXXX

_I'd rather be in pain_

_Than be numb_

_-Ryuuhai Chokusetsu_

2: Self-Destructive Rock

Despite the fact it was morning in Soul Society it went unnoticed to Setsu and Issou who were deep underground. There was light, but no sun to tell what the time was or how long they'd been there. In all honesty, it was pretty much just guess work.

It didn't really matter to the two current denizens of the underground though. Issou set a rather odd-looking, chalk-white doll up as Setsu just tilted her head.

"Okay, I know you went through hell and a half to get this," she commented "but what is it?"

"It's called a Tenshintai; apparently the Special Operations division finds it as an artifact of a sort."

"Uh-huh." Setsu didn't really know where this was going.

"When you stab this object with a zanpakutou, the spirit within is dragged into the world for Ban Kai training. However realize there is a-"

Issou didn't have time to finish the sentence as his hot-blooded friend had already thrust her sword right into the doll. The white figure seemed to implode grotesquely and then the entire thing burst as a small, black rip started to form.

"Impatient as always is this ojouchan."

Annoyed, Setsu's eyes glanced to her side to see a figure clad in silken green. A woman in a set of form-fitting black clothes leaned against a dead tree amongst the grounds. Her wavy black hair was tied back in a low ponytail that hung rather wispily to her waist. However, the most noticeable things about this woman had to be her paraffin skin and the black, marble-like orbs that were her eyes.

"The last thing I need is your smartass comments, Tatsu." the tomboy stuck out her red tongue.

"Yeah, yeah." the avatar crossed her slender arms over her chest and glanced at Issou "So girly man, I suppose I'm here to have this girl learn Ban Kai."

"Yes, so it would be rather helpful if you started right away."

Tatsukuchi sighed, canines showing as she closed her black eyes thoughtfully. Setsu braced herself as a sort of strong wind seemed to blow from Tatsu's direction, causing her hakama to flap haphazardly. This continued for several minutes, dust flying to and fro as well as the smaller branches on some of the trees snapping off and whizzing in any direction.

The wind eventually stopped, much to Setsu's relief. However, Tatsu examined her hands, sparks crackling on them and between her fingers. It seemed as though Tatsu had become charged with energy and now it couldn't be contained very easily.

"What the hell…?"

"Surprised?" Tatsu grinned "Sorry, but I had to make the entire place a field so I could do this."

"What are you talking about?"

The avatar just pointed her finger at a rock to the side of Setsu. The second after, a light shot directly from Tatsu's finger and the rock next to Setsu was shattered in an instant.

"What the hell!?" Setsu leapt back immediately at the reaction to the sight. Tatsu merely chuckled.

"The entire place is a field that increases reiatsu manipulation to the point where neither words nor much concentration are needed. You can now do it, though not as good as me"

"The fu-"

"Your test is to at least scratch me bad enough to draw blood." Tatsu drew a line across her face with her finger "However, you cannot touch me; as a precaution there is a field a meter wide around me that will damage you if you step in it."

Setsu stepped back wearily at the thought of it, though Tatsu stepped forward. Setsu curled her fingers slowly, digits popping.

"You ready?" Tatsu's eyes narrowed.

"Bring it, bitch."

XXXXX

"Special Ops?" Orihime asked as Isane she had just finished examining a patient.

"Yes, apparently the Special Ops storage was ransacked last night, though they've yet to find out what was stolen or who the culprit was."

"Isn't that place filled with guards and cameras to avoid such things though?"

"I just heard it at passing from Unohana-taichou; you should know more than me since you're married to a Captain."

"Heh-heh-heh," Orihime laughed nervously "Ichigo doesn't really talk about his duties that much since he finds them boring more often than not, especially whenever he has long meetings."

Isane scratched her head quizzically "Why is he a Captain again?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Why would…correction, _how _could anyone raid the Special Ops storage? That place was guarded like the gates of Heaven with sentries posted 'round the clock. But not only did someone manage to get inside, they got in unnoticed. Maybe a Captain could do that, but footage of the intrusion would have shown up no matter who it was.

Orihime began working on those reports she didn't finish the night before, brush in hand. She was a bit tired from last night, though that was mostly due to Ichigo. She had terrible stamina as opposed to Ichigo who was some sort of endurance freak. Oh well, everything had its ups and downs she supposed.

Orihime sipped her tea, writing down what she could on the reports for patients and such. One seemed to have frequent migraines, though it was mostly due to an injury that hadn't really healed right. Orihime requested treatment in the form of minor surgery. Another had a severely broken leg which all that Orihime needed to do was use her zanpakutou.

Orihime sighed at the tranquility of the past few years she had spent in Soul Society. Ever since her engagement and eventual wedding, there was nothing to be anxious about anymore. There was no one trying something dangerous or apocalyptic anymore to threaten. Things seemed a bit boring, but…what was this sense of dread she had? What was…what was this ball of anxiety within her chest that buried itself so heavily?

XXXXX

Ichigo drummed his fingers against his desk as he thought about the meeting last night. It still boggled the mind at how someone could break into the Special Ops' warehouse unnoticed and somehow get out without so much as a visual report of their intrusion, let alone a fight or even a scuffle. It shouldn't have been physically possible even for someone of the upper-tier Captains. Who the hell could have done that?

Knocking on the door brought Ichigo to his senses after his meditations. He shook his head to get back to the world.

"Sir, it's Kiyone." thought so; most people wouldn't knock on his door normally.

"Come in."

The shouji slid opened, revealing Ichigo's Vice-Captain as well as a tall figure in a haori. Ichigo smirked, recognizing the telltale tattoos and the ostentatious hair that was worn down.

"Er, you have a visitor." Kiyone's sweat dropped.

Ichigo waved his Vice-Captain away, ushering Renji to take a seat.

"Che, you're as nonchalant as ever." Renji set Zabimaru against the wall "Do you always act like that to your subordinates?"

"Meh, I still don't see why this Captain deal is so big. It's just something in name really."

Renji grinned, seeing that a few decades and a promotion hadn't changed Ichigo, though he was pretty sure the tangerine-haired man's marriage did. The red-headed captain tossed a stray strand of his crimson hair over his shoulder.

"Who do you think did it?" Renji asked as he sat.

Ichigo glanced, his brown eyes shifting at his colleague.

"Dunno, could be anyone really."

"Ch, typical of you to have such an apathetic reaction." Renji scoffed.

"Why should I be concerned? For all I know the guards just got lazy and were sitting around with their thumbs up their asses."

"Hnn, ain't that simple; someone had to be highly skilled to not only slip past security but also to actually avoid being seen by cameras and then get out with the stolen object. That ain't an easy job, even for a captain."

Ichigo scratched his head, getting a little weary of basically a recap of the previous night's meeting.

"So, what's your point?"

Renji slid his hand into his kimono, pulling out a thin piece of paper.

"We got a lead." he said "Apparently what was stolen was a Tenshintai."

Ichigo's brow raised, knowing quite well what that thing was. To this he said: "So I guess a person with high potential got it."

"Mm-hm," Renji slid the piece of paper back in "so all of the Squads are investigating everyone thoroughly from where they were at the time of the theft to their origins."

"Wait a minute, this makes even less sense." Ichigo was confused again "No one besides a Captain should be able to do that; even a Vice-Captain would be caught in the first corridor."

"Well…" Renji paused, trying to find the right words "we think some people might have been hiding their power."

"?? Is that possible? I know it's possible to hide reiatsu, but hiding how powerful someone is seems a bit weird."

"People have reasons; I believe you should know more than anyone that some people don't like Soul Society."

"Hmm, that's true, but I'm pretty sure that even the Rukongai citizens know that we don't fall easy in here."

"You better hope for both of us that you're right."

XXXXX

Issou looked from his perch at the two women (well, technically one woman and a zanpakutou-avatar) dueling amongst the worn stone and the dead trees. To describe the fight was…difficult, even with a very eloquent and articulate person. All that Issou could really call it was a series of blinding, high-speed lights. Every few seconds, either Setsu or Tatsu would fire some sort of hardened ball of reiatsu that would result in at least a small explosion. To put it into words was something of an insult.

Another burst happened, this time behind a rock that obscured Issou's vision. Unsurprisingly, a ragged Setsu skidded from the obstacle, one of her sleeves singed from the burst. A few more missiles of light fired from the unseen Tatsu, forcing Setsu to duck at their speed and deadliness. The projectiles embedded into the ground, sizzling as they burrowed into the earth. From what Issou could tell, they were deadly and he daren't think what a direct hit would feel like.

Setsu breathed heavily; sweat sliding down her skin as drops. It hadn't been even fifteen minutes since this had started and her body was already exhausted from the strain of fighting. Then again, how many of those bullets had she been firing since this whole thing started; fifty, sixty? The things were small, but even a graze was extremely painful plus they were really, really fast. As such, it usually took all of her skill just to keep the damage to a minimum.

If that wasn't enough, if Setsu so much as tapped that field around Tatsu, she'd get a shock like a bolt of lightning striking her. Setsu knew that her zanpakutou was a hardass, but that friggin' avatar-bitch could have held back at least a little. Then again, she probably was.

Setsu dodged once again, a high-speed bullet singing her hair along with leaving a cut on her cheek. Tatsu had moved forward a couple steps with a slow pace, forcing her opponent to step back to which she grinned.

The avatar had already cleared the distance in the time Setsu had decided to back away, almost making her touch that field. The two then charged their reiatsu in their hands and fired.

"_Huh, so it finally happened?"_ Issou raised his brow to the display.

The resulting burst caused both women to skid in opposite directions, though Tatsu was still on her feet while Setsu was on her knees. Setsu was breathing heavy, her short, dark hair plastering itself to her face. Red liquid oozed down her cheek, indicating a cut made by Tatsu's high-speed bullet. Tatsu, on the other hand, merely had a graze across her forehead that wasn't deep enough to cause any sort of bleeding.

Tatsu scowled, a bit annoyed that her master had already managed to get a strike on her. Oh well, it wasn't enough to cause her to bleed anyway. Although, Tatsu didn't put it past her master to be doing things like this already.

Setsu brushed the back of her hand over her cheek, wiping away the blood despite the fact that it just kept oozing. She brushed away the sweat pouring over her eyes, exhaustion already piling up on her body. She swallowed, drying to get her throat dry.

"_Shit, am I gonna make it through this?"_ she thought

Setsu glanced over at Issou, his gaze as stony as ever. He too looked as though he was reaching his limits as far as this went. Setsu grinned at the stoic, trying to show him that she was alright. With that thought, she went charging at Tatsu, reiatsu already showing on her arm.

"_Iccha…no, Issou, I'll make it through this. Even if my arms and legs fall off, I'll get through this. And then…maybe…"_

XXXXX

District 1 Junrinan: 20 years ago

In the wake of the Great War, things hadn't really changed even with great casualties among Shinigami and civilians. It didn't really matter since they'd be reincarnated anyway. Things in Rukongai had always been the same, before the war and after and would probably continue to be so. However, back then, she was fine with just that.

Atop a random building in Rukongai sat a girl, her long legs dangling freely from the roof. The girl was seemingly in her teenaged years, her face not quite defined enough to be an adult and with her short, bobbed, cobalt hair framing adolescent features. The summer sun was high over her head, having reached its zenith some time ago. As such, the girl was sweating whether she liked it or not.

The teenager sighed exhaustively, wiping one of her hands across her forehead to rid her face of sweat. Usually the girl liked such heat, though such thick humidity was another matter altogether. In cases like these, the girl just hoped night would come already.

"Hey, is he dead?" a male voice came somewhere from behind the girl, getting her out of her summer daze.

"I dunno, wanna see if he's still breathing?"

"What's up with the sword?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, easing herself over to the other side of the roof. Peeking over, she saw three young boys examining what appeared to be someone collapsed in the middle of an alley. No matter what the person's skin color was, it was impossible to see through a multitude of bandages wrapped around the body. However, she did notice a rather chaotic mane of emerald-green hair.

"I say we bury him and take his sword."

"Are you nuts? That damn thing is bigger than us."

"Hey!" the girl yelled towards the youths which signaled them to run down the street as though their tails were on fire. As such, the girl pouted and said: "Pfft, friggin' pricks."

Sighing, the teenaged female hopped from her perch and landed next to the collapsed figure. Upon doing so, she immediately smelled the sharp, stagnant odor of blood around the person. About to wretch, she covered her nose quickly with the fabric of her yukata.

The girl waited for a second, long enough for her to forget the scent of what hit her nostrils. She drew closer to the person, examining it closer. Beneath a robe that was ripped heavily there were bandages wrapped around the person's arms and legs, preventing as skin from peeking through. Furthermore, even the bandages seemed to be covered in blood that was not the person's own. Yeesh, had this person walked from a massacre or something?

"…guhhhh…"

The girl flinched at the sound emanating from the collapsed figure, almost enough to make her jump. She glanced nervously at what seemed to be bizarrely colored eyes beneath the wild, green mane. Those eyes, practically glowing with silver light met the girl's strange, violet ones. Those eyes looked…dangerous? Or was it relief? Whatever the case, those eyes met hers for what appeared to be an age with neither one of them moving.

The girl flinched again as long, slender limbs struggled to support the person's weight. Shaky as they were, their owner forced them to act as a prop. It was all in vain as the fatigued, fragile arms gave out and the figure slammed into the ground rather inelegantly. The person gave short, ragged breaths.

"Hey, don't force yourself!" the girl said around the cloth covering her face "You're better off just resting!"

"…r..te."

"Huh?" the girl leaned in closer.

"Sei…re..i…tei…"

The girl raised her brow at the voice, identifying it most obviously as a man. Then she caught sight of those very odd, burning eyes the figure had. They were silver, flaming silver, more brilliant than that of a sword in battle. The man finally gave up, passing out from extreme fatigue. The girl sighed, seeing that she had to do something as a good person. She picked the man up, despite being smaller than he was, and began dragging him back home. Needless to say, she was cursing the entire way there.

XXXXX

It was night when the young man woke up. His eyes opened slowly, the silver orbs scanning his environment which was a simple, run-down room with a small fire in the center as the only source of light. The man rubbed his eyes, not quite being accustomed to even the little light that the fire provided.

"Hmmm, what happened?"

"I'll tell ya what happened, you making me drag your ass half a kilometer."

The man looked to the entrance into the room, seeing a girl that looked a few years his junior carrying in wood. Her teenage cheeks were flared out in annoyance as she entered.

"God, why in hell did I have to drag your butt all the way here?" she grumbled as she set the random sticks and branches next to the fire.

"Oh, you're…"

"The girl who saved your skinny butt." she finished his sentence.

The man removed his hand from his face, observing the girl as she placed wood into the fire. He sighed inwardly, a bit agitated that he had been in such a pathetic state.

"Hey." the girl asked.

"Hm?" the man's brow quirked.

"What's your name?"

"….Issou, and yours?"

"Chokusetsu."

XXXXX

Issou looked at the string that had been supplying his reiatsu to the Tenshintai just moments ago. As he had expected, Setsu had managed to last the duration though exhausted and she didn't pass her zanpakutou's test. She was now in the same state she was the night before, exhausted and breathing heavy. Issou dropped from his perch, walking over slowly to the spent Setsu who was cursing in between breaths.

"I swear…I am gonna put that bitch….through hell when I pass this."

"Really now?" Issou raised an emerald eyebrow.

"Friggin' ass, doing crap…like this."

Issou knelt by Setsu who was obviously a bit too worn to really do anything. With a swift motion, he carried her like a bride over to the spring. She looked up, chuckling.

"What is it?" Issou asked.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the one carrying."

XXXXX

Liner Notes: -bangs head on table- Lord, why did I get around to doing this now? Guess I got lazy, plus those-projects with Trayne are going to keep me busy. This chapter was choppy again and the ending was rushed but I'm not gonna spend the next half-hour critiquing myself (cuz I suck at it). Anyway, be wary of the flashbacks as they will show up for awhile (maybe even every chapter). It might be hard to decipher them, but my readers aren't stupid so it's not like they shouldn't be able to figure it out. Anyway, here's Orihime now:

Name: Kurosaki (Inoue) Orihime (black cape, (high, well) weaver princess)

Birthday: September 3

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 51 kilo

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Brown

Blood Type: BO

Birthplace: Karakura Town

Squad: 4th

Rank: 4th Seat

Discipline:

Zanjutsu: 3rd dan

Hakuda: 4th dan (karate)

Hohou (secondary): 5th dan

Kidou (main): can bypass incantations for level 40 spells

Zanpakutou:

Name: Rokurenge (Six Lotuses)

Appearance: A katana with a lacquered handle and a hilt in the shape of a lotus flower

Avatar: A hermaphroditic, red-headed, blue-eyed person with six personalities

Inner World: A field of flowers

Shikai: Blade vanishes and becomes six, fairy-like entities

Command: Reject

Abilities: Same as her previous abilities.

Rokuten Suishun (Six-Heaven Absorbing Shield): This is a technique that absorbs an enemy's reiatsu and turns it into Orihime's. Orihime has not yet been able to use this due to the amount of vectors it involves

Goten Kakeshun (Five-Heaven Running Shield): A transportation technique that instantly teleports Orihime to a different location. Orihime can only do this once a day (depending on location) due to the massive amount of reiatsu it uses

Yonten Kyoushun (Four-Heaven Mirror Shield): A technique that reflects an enemy's attack back at them, be it physical or otherwise

Santen Kesshun (Three-Heaven Repelling Shield): A simple shield to keep from getting damaged

Souten Kishun (Twin-Heaven Reflecting Shield): Restores a person's condition by rejecting the fact that the event happened. This is her strongest ability

Koten Zanshun (Single-Heaven Slicing Shield): An offensive technique that slices enemies in two. Orihime rarely uses it

Muten Musshun (Zero-Heaven Empty Shield): Apparently Rokurenge's most powerful ability. Rokurenege won't reveal the specifics, but says it's an ability that can either restore something completely or cast it into oblivion

Likes:

Cheese

Butter

Asian and flower prints

Comedy

Her husband (especially!)

Dislikes:

Violence

Miscellaneous:

Daydreams a lot

Mouth open when daydreaming

Puts butter on yakiimo (baked sweet potatoes)

Has been married to Ichigo for four years

Unohana formally adopted her as her daughter to help her get into the Academy and the Gotei Thirteen

Bio: Ichigo's wife who he knew long before they married or even lived together (and she had also been in love with him for some years). Despite her not being a natural Shinigami, she is very sociable and well-liked.

Theme Song: "T'en Va Pas" by Elsa. Recorded in L'Essential Elsa 1986-1993

_Paint it Black _theme Sone: YOU feat. Kasami" by Kazami. Recorded in YOU Himiwara


End file.
